GXV
TNXA got an idea. they can make a development. TNXA will be developing the next generation of TNXA; GXV, Generation of Xtreme Violence. The game are used for WWE '13 and WWE 2K14 for the Xbox 360 console. And the revenue on Mackey Arena in Purdue University in Lafayette, IN. The stage for GXV is Custom Arena (WWE '13 or WWE 2K14). It's theme song for GXV is "Holiday" by Bensin. It premiered after TNXA Japanarchy in 2013. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 ' 'Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Rosters Superstars El Noveno (General Manager/A.W.A.C./OCBF) - Noveno-sault (Corkscrew Moonsault Splash), 9-2-5 (Death Valley Driver) Vicious (Cowboy Bebop/UWA Assault) - Eternal Rest (CAF), Vicious Footprint (CAF) "Alpha Clown" Kevin Spade (Original CAW) - Alpha Overdrive (CAF: Uppercut and Punch into Asai DDT; same and similar move as Devin), Chicago Wind (450 Splash), Code of Alpha (Codebreaker), Alpha Lock (STF), Chi-Town Shout Out (Da Shout Out) "Omega Clown" Devin Spade (Original CAW) - Omega Overdrive (CAF: Knee to the Gut and Roundhouse Kick into Asai DDT; same and similar move as Kevin), Inverted Chicago Wind (Shooting Star Press), Code of Omega (Single Knee Codebreaker), Omega Lock (Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF), Chi-Town Shout Out (Da Shout Out) "The ESPer" Itsuki Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) - ESPer Driver (Winning's Edge), SOS Faceplant (same move as Haruhi Suzumiya) "The One Man Nation" Vaughn Kreed (UWA Assault) - Aneurysm (CAF), Spine Shatter "The Young Gun" Smokey (Original CAW) - Acid Drop, SKO (Poison Mist into Emerald Flowsion), Fireman's Carry Cutter, Yallin' Elbow (Ballin' Elbow) Kam Chin (Class of 3000) - Piano Twist (Corkscrew Body Splash), Fur Elise (Springboard Corner Bulldog), Ballin' Elbow Ace Walker - The Ace Clash (Styles Clash), Ace Crusher (RKO or Diamond Cutter), Tripe German Suplex Justin Gabriel - 450 Splash, Flip Sideway Flapjack, Michinoku Driver, Spin Sit-Out Powerbomb, Swanton Bomb "The Jamaican Kid" Wayne Marley (Original CAW) - Jamaican Arrow (CAF; Modified Corkscrew Shooting Star Press or Red Arrow), Jamaican Wheel Barrel (S.O.S.), Jamaican Neckbreaker (Reality Check), Jamaican Buzzsaw Kick (Trouble in Paradise) Broly (DragonBall Z/ACW/OCBF/CXWI/UWA/ECCW) - Omega (F5), Garbage Disposal (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker 9 times), Total Mutilation (Powerbomb 6 times into Spiral Powerbomb), YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING! (Flapjack), Gigantic Meteor (Chokeslam) Bandit Keith (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - Atomic Bomb (Gutwrench Powervomb), US Constitution (Crossface), Bully Cutter (RKO 2), 10 Commandments (Rock Bottom), American Chokeslam (Chokeslam 3) Mugen (Samurai Champloo/ACW) - Kendo (Stone Cold Stunner), Japanese Cloverleaf (Texas Cloverleaf), Lou Thesz Press David "A-List" Otunga - The Verdict Gokudo Yuccot Kikansky (Gokudo) - Flaming Magic Sword (Back Kick to the Groin, Left Knee Thrust, Right Hand Punch, DDT Clutch into Powerful Knee Thrust, Right Knee to Midsection, Uppercut, and Spinning Roundhouse Kick), Royal Leglock (High Angle Single Leglock), Kikansky Driver (Sit-Out Spinebuster), Eat This! (Alley Oop Facebuster) Cuties (Vixens) "The Sweetest Sting" Mila (Dead or Alive 5/SEA/Battle-X) - Cross Armbreaker, Left-Handed Knockout Hook, Victoria Kick (Trouble in Paradise), Sleeper Choke (Sleeper Hold 2/Coquina Clutch) "Fierce Ninja" Koyuki Azumaya (Sgt. Frog) - Ninja Armbar (Tilt-A-Whirl Armbar), Ninja Leglock Samus Aran-Juhasz (Metroid/CCL/CXWI/OCBF/UWO/A.W.A.C./ACW/VWF) - Screw Attack (Gory Neckbreaker), Zero Lazer (Spear), Light Whip (Rough Ryder), Ridley Rack (Torture Rack) Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy/WWE-TV/A.W.A.C.) - Kanker KO (WMD or KO Punch), Kanker Kross Armbreaker, Kanker Kutter (RKO), Rebellious DDT (Lita DDT), Kanker Driver (Spinebuster) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb/WWE-TV) - Sweet Kiss From Issy (Long Kiss Goodnight),' '''Fireside Jamboree (Diving Scissors Whip), What'cha Doin? (Layout/Hangman/Neckbreaker/Rude Awakening), Issy DDT (Mickie James' DDT), Submission Patch (Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF) 'Ryoko "The Blade" Sakamoto (Referee)' - TBD '"DJ P0n3" Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' - Dubstep Driver (Snapmare Driver), DJ Hurricanrana (Tilt-a-Whirl Hurricanrana), DJ DDT (Lita DDT), Vinyl Boot (Broski Boot), Bass Cannon (Slaughter Cannon Clothesline) '"Bludgeoning Angel" Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan)' - Club To Death (CAF), Kiss of Death (Long Kiss Goodnight), Angel Leg Sweep (Modified Russian Leg Sweep), Halo Lock (Accordion Torture Rack) '"The Ultra Director" Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)' - Falcon Dropkick (Missile Dropkick), S.O.S. Faceplant (Wheelbarrow Facebuster), Suzumi-Kick (French TKO), Haruhi Clutch (Colossal Clutch) '"The Alien" Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)' - The Final Chapter (Big Ending), Alien Crusher (Full Nelson Bulldog), Bookworm Buster (Divo Drop), RIS (Remote Island Syndrome; Springboard Body Splash), Data Overmind (Single Leg Camel Clutch) 'Kim Chin (Class of 3000)' '-''' Final Mix (Knox Out), "Supafly" Kimmy Snuka (Superfly Body Splash) "Million Dollar Kitty Kat" Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) - Million Dollar Elbow Drop (Starstruck), Million Dollar Super Kick (Sweet Chin Music) "The Queen of Roses" Envy (Original CAW/SEA/CCL) - E-Cutter (CAF), E-Cutter #2 (Truth or Consequences), Glorious Envy (Hell's Gate), Punt Kick "Gothic Lust" Lauren Griffin (Original CAW) - Lust Cutter (CAF; Two-Hand Choke into Spinning Neckbreaker); Gothic Kiss of Death (Long Kiss Goodnight); Climax Cutter (RKO); Tribadism Leg Lock (Achilles Tendon Lock), Sexual Punch (Val Venis Mount Punch) Vicky the Babysitter (Fairly OddParents) - BED, TWERP! (CAF; Rana Clutch into Codebreaker); GTS; Spear; Curfew Lock (Hammer & Chin Lock) Naga the Serpent (Slayers) - Freeze Arrow (CAF; 360 Two-Handed Choke into 360 1-Handed Choke into Michinoku Driver), Serpent Lock (Lasso from El Paso), Last Laugh (Headlock Driver aka Dirty Deeds), Lightning Whip (Hip Toss Neckbreaker), Serpent Bomb (Tornado Bomb) "The Snow Fairy" Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire/UCCW GXT) - Mizore Plex (Regal Plex); Frost Bite (Batista Bite); Below Temperature (One and Only); Ice Claw (Mandible Claw or Claw Hold); Brain Freeze (Turnbuckle Reverse STO) Harley Quinn (Batman/UWO/VWF) - Laughing Pain (Dreamer Driver), Laugh Attack (Corkscrew Kick), Laughing Medicine (Inverted Frankensteiner), Why So Serious? (Spin Fisherman Suplex; Shades of The Joker aka Mistah J), Crazy Dance Leg Drop (Dancing Leg Drop from R-Truth) Poison Ivy (Batman/FvH/VWF) - Poison Kiss of Death (Long Kiss Goodnight), Poison Lock (Pin-Up Strong), Poison Cutter (RKO), Poison Driver (Glam Slam), Poisonplex (Capture Suplex) Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) - Calamity Trigger (CAF; 180 Pepsi Plunge), Swiss Sault (Starship Pain), Pull the Trigger (Jumping Complete Shot/Play of the Game/Lil Jimmy), Vermillion Driver (Omega Driver), Gunshot Knee Attack (Running Knee Lift from Dean Ambrose) "The Snake" Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) - Vector Blade (Chokehold into Trouble in Paradise), Five Star Snake Splash (Five Star Frog Splash), Venom Driver (Sitout Spinebuster), Snake Bite (Tilt-A-Whirl Hurricanrana) Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire/WWE-TV)/UCCW - Succu-bomb (Triple Powerbomb or CAF), Lustful Ride (Stink Face), Sex Sault (Booty Poppin' Moonsault), Bronco Buster "The Fashion Pony" Rarity Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Art of the Dress (Flapjack), Fashion Driver (Winning's Edge), Diamond Gem Cutter (Diamond Cutter or RKO) "The Killer Bee" Cammy White (Street Fighter/ACW) - Gyro Drive Smasher (CAF), Spike Cannon (Stratusphere) Aileen Rao (Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0) - Raijinhai (Stratosfaction), Indra's Rage (Sitout Spinebuster), Sex Drive (Booty Poppin' Moonsault), Vishnu's Death From Above (Stratusphere) Iima Valentine (East Coast CAW Wrestling/OCBF/A.W.A.C.) - Chokeslam from Asylum (1-Hand Chokeslam), Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT), Scorpion Deathlock (Sharpshooter, Cloverleaf, or Edgecator), GET AWAY FROM ME!! (Claw Hold, Mandible Claw, Love Handle, or Shoulder Claw), Kudome Valentine (Vertabreaker) Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb/WWE-TV/UCCW) - CKO (RKO), Crippler Crossface, Diving Headbutt, Spike DDT Tootie (Fairly OddParents) - Very European Uppercut, Running Knee, Pedigree, Fame Asser, Diving Elbow Drop Deidre Dennis (Batman Beyond) - Dee Cutter #1 (Hangman Neckbreaker), Figure 4 Leglock, Laughing Pain (Dreamer Driver; Shades of Dee Dee's grandmother, Harley Quinn), Slingshot Dee Breaker #1 (Slingshot Backbreaker 2), Diving Cross Body Delia Dennis (Batman Beyond) - Dee Cutter #2 (Hangman Neckbreaker/Rude Awakening), Figure 4 Leglock, Laughing Pain (Dreamer Driver; Shades of Dee Dee's grandmother, Harley Quinn), Slingshot Dee Breaker #2 (Slingshot Backbreaker 1), Diving Cross Body Kari Kamiya (Digimon) - Digi-Slam, Osaka Stampede, Diving Leg Drop, Crippler Crossface Wendy T.B. (South Park/WWE-TV) - Frog Splash, Sharpshooter, Wendy by Nature (Nattie By Nature/Discus Clothesline), The Hart Lock Emmy (Pokemon Black & White/East Coast CAW Wrestling/Battle-X) - Draco Meteor (CAF; Cobra Clutch into Roundhouse Kick into Codebreaker), Dragon Claw (CAF; Vise Grip into Dragon Suplex), Dragon Dance (Emerald Fusion), Flamethrower (Edgecution 2), Farmboy Choke (Anaconda Vise), Focus Blast (Implant Buster) Hinata Hakamada (Ro-Kyu-Bu!) - Spear, Swanton Bomb (Shades of Jeff Hardy), Slam Dunk (Powebomb), KO Shot (Sway - Left Straight Punch), Supergirl Punch Tomoka Minato (Ro-Kyu-Bu!) - Dirty Deeds (Headlock Driver), Running Knee Lift, Impaler DDT, 24-Second Shot Clock (Edge-O-Matic), Tomoka Lock (Arm Trap Cross-Legged STF) Maho Misawa (Ro-Kyu-Bu!) - Curb Stomp (Blackout), Maho Cutter (Sethwalker), Misawa Driver (Death Valley Driver), Maho Elbow (Appealing Elbow Drop), Whisper in the Wind Champions GXV World Heavyweight Championship - "The Legendary Super Saiyan" Broly GXV International Championship - David "A-List" Otunga GXV Underground Championship - Kam Chin GXV Tag Team Championship - Alpha Omega Twinz GXV Vixens Championship - Mila GXV Women's Tag Team Championship - MarieBella Stables Alpha Omega Twinz - "Alpha Clown" Kevin Spade & "Omega Clown" Devin Spade The New Millennium - Smokey & Wayne Marley UWA Legends - Vaughn Kreed & Vicious The Hart Attack - Kurumu Kurono, Wendy Testaburger, & Tootie SOS Brigade - Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, & Dokuro Mitsukai HWO (Hardcore World Order) '-' 'Envy, Lauren Griffin, & Vicky the Babysitter 'Gotham City Sirens - Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy MarieBella -''' Isabella Garcia-Shapiro & Marie Kanker '''The Loli Shield - Tomoka Minato, Hinata Hakamada, & Maho Misawa Dee Dee - 'Deidre & Delia Dennis 'Kim & Kam Chin '-' 'Kam Chin & Kim Chin 'The New Dangerous Alliance - Brock Lesnar (iMPACT! only), Azrael Sanchez (iMPACT! only), Candace Flynn, Diane, & Paul Heyman (Manager) Category:TNXA Shows